


сдружились

by vishenka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: — Лэнс и Кит хорошо сдружились в последнее время, — нарочито-скучающе тянет Ханк. Пидж хмурится, дописывая код, поднимает взгляд и ещё секунду переваривает сказанное.





	сдружились

— Лэнс и Кит хорошо сдружились в последнее время, — нарочито-скучающе тянет Ханк. Пидж хмурится, дописывая код, поднимает взгляд и ещё секунду переваривает сказанное.

— А… да, ха-ха. Тут в космосе попробуй не сдружись. Все мы были обречены на это. Наконец-то и эти сошлись, а то задолбали уже, — ворчит Пидж и снова возвращается к коду.

— Ага. Они прям. Ну хорошо сдружились, — всё так же тянет Ханк. Пидж немного подвисает и снова отвлекается от ноутбука; переваривание сказанного в этот раз не даёт новой информации вообще, поэтому она задумчиво смотрит на Ханка. Тот как-то неодобрительно смотрит в сторону; Пидж следит за его взглядом и — ну ещё бы — там Кит и Лэнс о чём-то судачат. Пидж всё еще не особо понимает, к чему ведет Ханк и отстранённо тянет:

— Ну да…

Ханк поджимает губы, всё ещё с недоверием посматривая на ребят, а Пидж с недоверием смотрит на него, уже забыв о коде. А потом её брови взлетают вверх, и она с протяжным выдохом довольно тянет, искоса поглядывая на Ханка:

— Ха-а… а ты что, _ревнуешь?_

— Нет! — подскакивает Ханк тут же: очевидно, вопрос застал его врасплох. Пидж довольно растягивает губы в улыбке — ну ещё бы, они с Лэнсом вроде как лучшие друзья, и его внимание, в 90% объёме всегда достававшееся Ханку, вдруг резко немаленьким количеством перетекло и на Кита. Ханк больше не смотрит на мальчишек — он смотрит на довольно улыбающуюся Пидж, а потом осторожно тянет:

— Ну то есть… ну конечно да, немного, в пределах разумного… но я _не это_ сейчас хочу сказать, — уверенно заканчивает Ханк, снова смотря на Пидж прожигающим и озабоченным взглядом.

— А что тогда? — Пидж отвлечённо забивает ещё пару слов и переключается на следующую строку.

— То, что я и говорю тебе. Они хорошо сдружились.

Пидж недоумённо моргает.

— Очень хорошо, Пидж. _Слишком_ хорошо, — Ханк настойчиво смотрит ей в глаза, и Пидж чувствует Ответственность. Он надеется на неё. Надеется, что она _прозреет_. Услышит что-то между строк. Пидж чувствует, что в тупике, и подробности спрашивать бессмысленно, потому что следующий эпитет будет, наверное, «ну Пидж, ну прям ну вот ОЧЕНЬ хорошо, прямо лучшие друзья», поэтому откладывает ноутбук, поворачивается к нему и пытается рассуждать вслух.

— Ханк… да, они стали лучше ладить… вроде… не уверена, конечно, насколько они хорошие друзья, тебе виднее… но, если ты думаешь, что у них прям продвинулись отношения на этот уровень… я всё равно не понимаю, как можно быть _слишком_ хорошими…

И тут Пидж осеняет. Она затыкается мгновенно и издаёт какой-то полувздох-полувскрик, зажимая рот руками, и эмоций становится только больше, когда Ханк смотрит на неё сияющими глазами и взбудораженно кивает. Она резко оборачивается на болтающих парней, смотрит на них _совершенно новым взглядом_, переделывает в голове все их общие недавние разговоры, слова, стычки и развлечения в новых красках, и только потом снова поворачивается к Ханку и восторженным голосом говорит:

— Не-е-ет, ну нет, Ханк, — потом хохочет сдавленно, но продолжить ей не дают.

— Пидж, я почти уверен! Я давно это заметил, и я так долго проверял! Мне кажется… они спят в одной комнате…

— Чёрт, Ханк, нет. Нет! Я не верю! Да быть этого не может…

***

— Или может.

Пидж не очень разбирается в отношениях, поэтому остаётся надеяться только на природную наблюдательность и логику. В остальном приходилось доверяться Ханку. Ханк же, как она поняла ранее, разбирается в этом неплохо. И в Лэнсе он тоже очень хорошо разбирается. Так что ему действительно были все основания верить.

Они устроили целую серию слежек за ребятами, вечно ошивались поблизости, делая вид, что болтают друг с другом, осторожно посматривали в их сторону, внимательно наблюдали, всё время пытались быть с ними в одном помещении. Мальчишки особо и не замечали.

— Слишком увлечены друг другом, — резюмирует Ханк.

— Не, просто тупые, — отмахивается Пидж.

На её вкус в их поведении нет ничего такого компрометирующего. В смысле, да, их отношения _явно_ скакнули на какой-то определённо новый уровень — они тусуются все время вместе, почти не пререкаются и явно много друг с другом болтают. Если бы она заметила это сама, раньше, (а она бы когда-нибудь заметила), Пидж определённо бы отпустила пару шуточек по этому поводу, но именно что шуточек, не вкладывая в них каких-то подозрений. Конечно, в их поведении нет ничего и опровергающего гипотезу Ханка, но полагаться на домыслы и догадки Пидж не собиралась.

— Наблюдения ничего не приносят. Нам нужно избрать другой метод.

— Пидж, да всё очевидно! Почему тебе так не нравится идея того, что они могут…

— Слишком хорошо дружить? — язвит Пидж, перебивая, и Ханк хмурится. Она уже неделю донимает его по поводу того, какие он любит невнятные использовать эпитеты.

— Мне нормально от этой идеи. Просто научный подход требует от меня чётких доказательств. Я привыкла смотреть на мир скептически.

— Может, уже просто спросить?..

— И превратить наше уморительное расследование в умилительные выяснения отношений?

— Да… как-то скучно… Знаешь, у меня была пара идей… — трёт нос Ханк в нерешительности, но Пидж стремительно оборачивается к нему и коварно складывает руки у лица.

— И у меня тоже. Думаю, пришло время наконец-то их все обсудить…

***

— Кровати тут тесные, — ворчит Лэнс, в очередной раз начиная ёрзать.

— Они на одного человека рассчитаны, — парирует Кит и пихает его локтём.

— Ауч! Перестань пихаться!

— Чшш… — Кит подносит палец к губам, не отрываясь от экрана. Даже раздражает немного, что какие-то космические фильмы так завлекли его внимание. Они их чудом откопали, и слава богам, что в их команде есть люди, способные переносить их в нужный формат на подходящие носители. Некоторые инопланетные фильмы можно смотреть. Некоторые подозрительно похожи на им знакомые — и думай тут что хочешь. Лэнс, прижатый к стенке, снова начинает елозить и уже открывает рот, чтобы съязвить об излишней увлечённости Кита инопланетными мелодрамами, как в дверь стучат.

— Можно войти?

Парни переглядываются в ужасе, и Лэнс одними губами шепчет:

— Пидж…

И — реагирует быстрее. Спихивает Кита с кровати, точнее сказать; тот, как-то очень ловко маневрируя в коротком полёте, заваливается на пол бесшумно только благодаря своей грации и натренированности, но не успевает опомниться или что-то сказать — его тут же запихивают под кровать, а следом ещё и пинают его куртку прямо в лицо.

— Да, разумеется! — кричит Лэнс, падая обратно на кровать и ставя на живот планшет.

Дверь открывается. На пороге стоят Пидж и Ханк, немного ошалевшие и молчащие.

— О, привет ребят… вы… чего-то хотели? — немного ошарашенно тянет Лэнс. Неужели у них были какие-то планы, а он забыл? Ответом ему служит тишина и два осоловелых взгляда. Лэнс страдальчески изламывает брови, не зная, что сказать, но тут Пидж наконец-то приходит в себя:

— Да! Ну, не совсем! То есть! Просто хотели проверить, как ты! — она радостно улыбается и показывает два больших пальца вверх. Ханк переводит рассеянный взгляд на неё, потом снова на Лэнса, уже тоже как-то надломленно улыбаясь и неуверенно поднимая большие пальцы.

— И вот, видим, ты в полном порядке! Да, Ханк? Ладно, не будем мешать. Пока! — Пидж стремительно ретируется, и, пока дверь закрывается, он ещё видит немного ошалевшее лицо Ханка. Который. Не сводит. С него. Глаз. Лэнс ещё некоторое время лежит в оцепенении, слушая, как мерный топот ног ребят за дверью постепенно нарастает, а потом срывается на бег, и неуверенно тянет:

— Хм… странно… Ладно, Кит, можешь вылезать. Вроде, прокатило…

И Кит вылезает. Он злобно шипит, барахтаясь под койкой, выкидывает свою куртку и, цепляясь за бортки кровати, медленно вытаскивает себя руками. Лэнс ошарашенно смотрит на это действо и видит, как сначала над кроватью появляется растрёпанная макушка, а затем — злое красное лицо.

— Да что…

— Мы сейчас в моей комнате, дебил, — шипит Кит.

Лэнс сначала непонятливо щурится. А потом в ужасе закрывает руками лицо.

***

На следующее утро они все завтракают молча. Кит и Лэнс сели через два места (через два места!) впервые с их прилёта сюда вообще. Пидж давится едой уже десять минут только с этого факта, каждый раз бросая взгляд на расстояние между притихшими парнями и снова чувствуя, как сбивается дыхание. Ещё и Лэнс смотрит на неё заинтригованно и задумчиво. Ковыряется в своей тарелке и почти не сводит взгляд — всё это время. Пидж очень смешно, давно ей не было так смешно, когда ты сидишь как на иголках и любая мелочь может вывести из равновесия. Поэтому она сидит и понимает: нет. Надо успокоиться. Сделать вдох, перестать смотреть на мальчишек и начать есть.

— Мы это, — говорит Лэнс, и Кит просто стремительно и в ужасе подбрасывает на него взгляд, — фильмы смотрим вместе по вечерам, чтоб не скучно было. Хотите с нами?

Конец фразы никто не дослушивает, и на Лэнса уже никто не смотрит — все смотрят на Пидж, у которой из носа пошла жижа. Пидж думает, что умирает, но смерть от смеха лучше, чем в бою, и она падает на пол без сожаления, гогоча и пытаясь между приступами хохота вздохнуть. Ханк привстал с места не зная, кому помогать и стоит ли, потому что Пидж хотя бы счастливая, Лэнс же бледный и тоже полупривставший с места, а Кит — красный как рак, в стул свой буквально вжавшийся. Широ смотрит на это все, пока жижа, подхваченная наверное уже минуту назад, медленно стекает с вилки. Пидж замечает это, когда уже почти успокаивается и начинает подниматься; Ханк осторожно садится на стул, когда видит, что Пидж приходит в себя, переводит с неё взгляд немедля на Лэнса и уверенно говорит:

— Да. Мы хотим. Очень.

Пидж накатывает новой волной — остаточной больше, поэтому она в этот раз не падает и не захлёбывается едой, а просто пытается сесть на место, истерически всхлипывая и придерживаясь за стол.

— Круто! — говорит сдавленным голосом Лэнс, который сидит на стуле с удивительно прямой спиной и сжатыми ногами. Когда Пидж поворачивается к нему, в его глазах, полных ужаса, она видит, что тот уже чувствует приближающийся от неё удар прямо в лицо. И он прав. Можно этого не делать, конечно, но Пидж открывает рот и радостно говорит:

— Где будем смотреть? Как обычно, в комнате Кита?

Кит молча, но при этом очень громко вскакивает со своего места и уходит из столовой. Все задумчиво провожают его взглядом.

— А мне можно тоже? — подаёт наконец голос Широ и подскакивают все, даже Кит где-то там, в коридоре.

***

Они всё же собрались в комнате Лэнса (всё-таки, у него есть большой экран) и теперь смотрят какую-то очередную неземную комедию. Лэнс лежит растянувшись на кровати, Пидж сидит на ней же; прямо перед ними на полу сидят Широ, Ханк и Кит — чуть-чуть поодаль, максимально далеко от Лэнса. Пидж находится прямо на прямой, которую можно провести между ними обоими, и чувствует, что напряжение вокруг неё можно просто ложками есть. Ханк тоже сидит как на иголках и постоянно мотает головой. Один Широ напряжения не чувствует и посмеивается над почти каждой шуткой в комедии. Ещё иногда даёт какие-то комментарии ребятам, на которые все отвечают попеременно улыбкой или даже осмысленными фразами, снова возвращаясь к вещам, происходящим вокруг, а не на экране, когда он отворачивается. Пидж не очень понимает, зачем они вообще смотрят эту комедию, если настоящая комедия — вот она, прямо под боком, только руку протяни.

Пидж отрывается от фильма, чтобы посмотреть на Лэнса в очередной раз — пристально и продолжительно. Лэнс всё время отвечает ей взглядами и эмоциями — злыми, раздражёнными, недовольными, стыдящими, непонимающими — целая палитра. Это Пидж в нём определённо нравится: его эмоции, особенно когда они не направлены на тебя бесконечным потоком и не кроют тебя с головой, очень забавные и приятные. Пидж старается отвечать ему тем же — смотрит каждый раз с новым выражением лица, и весь просмотр фильма превращается для них в спектакль и в молчаливый разговор, состоящий из кривляний друг другу.

На Кита же Пидж бросила смотреть ещё с самого первого раза; тот, игнорируя её взгляд, смотрел в экран не отрываясь. Он не кинул на неё ни одного взгляда, даже мимолётного — чтобы проверить, смотрят на него или нет; но Пидж понимала, что он чувствует, потому что он был так напряжен и смотрел в экран с таким ужасом, до покраснения сжимая руки на плечах, что Пидж бросила это дело — для их собственной безопасности, а то мало ли чего.

Ханк тоже немного взволнован, и ему неловко, конечно, но в большей степени, наверное, всё же весело, потому что он крутится каждый пять минут и кидает озорные взгляды то на Пидж, то на мальчишек.

В общем, фильм смотрит только Широ.

Когда комедия наконец-то кончается, скорее даже чувствуется, а не слышится облегчённый нестройный вздох.

— Здорово, конечно, мы с вами посидели. Надо будет так почаще, — радостно говорит Широ, и Пидж, тут же поворачиваясь к мальчишкам, чтобы не упустить их страдальческих лиц, радостно гаркает:

— ДА!

Теперь Кит её ненавидит. Он впервые за все это время смотрит ей прямо в глаза — спокойно, даже почти без злобы, но Пидж понимает. Она знает точно: если с Лэнсом они сдружились давно, и он её простит когда-нибудь, то с Китом у неё всё еще недостаточно крепкие отношения, чтобы не разрушить их стремительно за полтора дня.

***

— Я не понимаю, что происходит. Они вроде только контакт наладили, а теперь снова в разных углах сидят, — жалуется ей по секрету Широ после завтрака. Он озабочен, а Пидж только дергает плечом. Снова? Раньше-то когда они сидели по разные углы? Всегда чуть ли не за ручку ходили.

— Мы разрушили чужие отношения, — обречённо вздыхает Ханк, жалуясь ей чуть позже, когда они остаются одни. Пидж только фыркает.

— Они и раньше-то друг от друга на метр не отходили, когда собачились ещё, а теперь поодаль держатся; непривычно и сложно, наверное, зато представь, как им здорово, когда они остаются одни?

Ханк издаёт невнятный звук — так всегда получается, когда пытаешься одновременно возмутиться и заржать.

— Да… это всё было очень забавно, Пидж. Но нам надо все-таки прекратить… и объясниться. И извиниться, наверное.

Пидж сначала фыркает, но потом неуверенно ведет плечом. Ну… в принципе, может, стоит. Шутки шутками, но для них это, наверное, непросто в принципе. Если продолжать в таком духе, можно и до ручки довести, они и так вон какие нервные. Надо ребят поддержать, в конце концов. Они же друзья!

На том Ханк и Пидж и сговариваются, правда, не особо решив, как и что они будут говорить. Зато очень удачно выбрав место и время для того, чтобы это сделать. Когда они вместе подкарауливают парочку, входящую в столовую, Лэнс и Кит отпрыгивают друг от друга за долю секунды. Вот это реакция… Пидж даже не уверена, что она что-то видела. Но она косится на Ханка, и тот косится на неё, только смешливо фыркая. Ну да Пидж, ты была права. Если уж _эти двое_ смогли не разрушить свои отношения за все это время, то кому-либо ещё это и подавно не удастся.

— Чего-то хотели? Или снова просто проверить, как я? — пытается бравировать Лэнс. Кит косится на него, и в его взгляде читается «не закапывай нас, придурок».

— Мы как раз об этом и хотели поговорить, — вставляет Пидж, и парни напрягаются.

— Да, ребят, простите нас, — тянет Ханк.

— Да. За все… за это, — добавляет Пидж и думает, что не обсудить данный этап плана было ошибкой. Но на этот случай у неё всегда есть помощь… в виде пытающихся казаться уверенными идиотов.

— Ха, за что?! Вы ничего не сделали, я не понимаю, — продолжает бравировать Лэнс. Пидж закатывает глаза и в процессе этого натыкается на взгляд Кита, который тоже закатывает глаза — просто зеркально ей. Они аж оба вздрагивают от такой синхронной однозначной реакции. И думают, наверное, об одном и том же — «хватит копать под себя, Лэнс!» Наверное, и у них есть что-то общее.

— Ну… — Ханк теряется. Ему было бы довольно просто поговорить с Лэнсом, но не когда тот в компании своего вспыльчивого бойфренда. Но у Пидж другая ситуация, и смотрит она на неё с другой стороны. Не она тут несчастная жертва в ловушке, у которой _был_ шанс принять извинения и уйти, и которыми она не воспользовалась, а предпочла засунуть бошку прямо в осиное гнездо.

Прости, Кит, ты не виноват.

— За то, что мы своими действиями обрекли вас на отсутствие круглосуточного обжимания в любых местах…

— Да мы, да это… вы, я!.. — Лэнс краснеет (ого) и не знает, что сказать. И когда Пидж в ужасе готовится зафиксировать первый случай смерти от того, что человек захлёбывается своими эмоциями и словами, случается то, чего уж никто не ожидал.

— Ладно. Спасибо. Только не делайте так больше, — говорит абсолютно спокойно Кит, потом хватает Лэнса за рукав и говорит «пошли». Лэнсу остается только повиноваться, потому что он перегорел и отключился. Кит неуверенно мнётся на пороге, потом оборачивается и говорит:

— И, если вы не против, следующий фильм мы бы хотели посмотреть сегодня одни.

Пидж и Ханк молча, но очень эмоционально кивают в знак согласия и провожают взглядом ребят, которые всеми силами стараются не перейти на бег.

— Вау. Мы все-таки узрели что-то похожее на открытое признание? — задумчиво тянет Ханк. Пидж фыркает:

— Ага. Только не уверена, починило ли это что-то?

— Все в порядке будет. Теперь-то я Лэнса уж точно разговорю, — Ханк ей подмигивает, и Пидж улыбается. Ну да, уж теперь Лэнс не отвертится, а перед Ханком вертеться и нечего, они же друзья. Просто упростили задачу с откровениями, так сказать. А уж если Лэнса разговорить, то его потом и самого не заткнёшь. Пидж думает об этом радостно сначала, но когда доводит свою мысль с Лэнсом в голове до конца, ей почему-то становится жутко. Блин, что они наделали…

— Осталось только как-то донести это до Широ, — говорит Ханк обречённым голосом, и Пидж прыскает от неожиданности. Она совсем забыла про Широ. Ханк же страдальчески закатывает глаза и продолжает мысль:

— Блин, мы так долго с этим пыхтели и тупо прижали их к стенке… уж Широ они лет через сто соберутся сказать… так и будут по углам зажиматься.

— Есть идея.

Ханк поворачивается к ней в предвкушении.

— Мы же вроде не договаривались ещё по поводу нашей следующей посиделки с фильмами…, а теперь и вовсе отменили сегодняшнюю?

— Да, точно, — у Ханка начинают загораться глаза.

— Давай мы просто скажем Широ, что сегодня все только удостоверилось. В самый последний момент скажем. И скажем ему, что сеанс запланирован на… в какое мы там время ходили докопаться до Кита?

— Пидж… это жестоко…

— Да ладно, Широ и не такое переживал…

Ханк прыскает, и Пидж заливается хохотом следом. Ей вдруг становится до ужаса интересно, как будет проходить их следующий завтрак.


End file.
